secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Hello, and welcome to Second Life! This nifty little guide will introduce you to the basics and beyond of the well-known online world called Second Life. To get started, choose one of the guide sections below, and read the full chapter if you'd like by clicking on the | Main Article: Getting Started/... | links. See that cool gray box on your right? That's the navigator. It will assist you in browsing the guide easily, without the need to use multiple tabs or windows. Seeing a red link in there? That section's not done yet, check back later! System Requirements :Main Article: Getting Started/Hardware Second life takes a great deal more hardware than is the minimum to support internet browsing. Before starting second life, check the main article for the current hardware requirements. Before you even think of heading over to Second Life, you need to consider whether you have the necessary hardware support for being able to do anything over there. Creating a Basic Account :Main Article: Getting Started/Registration It is always advisable to create a fresh email account with a new account, because Second Life can send a large volume of mail. Many residents have adopted the process of checking to see if a particular second life name is created, then creating the email address to match the desired name, and then finishing registration. Being Spawned :Main Article: Getting Started/Orientation The first time entering Second Life is called being spawned. You will enter either at LL's orientation or through a community. Many people choose to get a friend to be inworld to help them. This article talks about communities and orientation. The Freebie Trail :Main Article: Getting Started/Freebies In second life, content can be made, or it can cost money. However, very cheap content exists known as freebies, which is the starting point for making your avatar. Before buying anything more than a few Linden, first get the freebie content, so that you know what is commonly available, and what is worth actually paying for. Many vendors attempt to sell freebie content, or sell content that is freebie quality. This article lists many places that have quality freebie content for men and women. There are some options that work for everyone, and some which are limited to accounts less than a certain age, generally 30 days or 60 days. Looking Good :Main Article: Getting Started/Make Outfit Once you have freebie content, the next challenge is to organize it. This is a guide to how to get your clothing organized. Very important to do this, because it is much easier. Learning the Client :Main Article: Getting Started/The Viewer There are a number of things about the client, standard or OnRez or other, which are not intuitive. This series of articles goes over how to get the most out of the client. Not only can you read Linden Laboratory help in world, but you can browse regular web pages by going to Help->In World Help. This is actually a web browser, and "Home" is set to Google.com. You can read this wiki from this browser. Help Islands :Main Article: Getting Started/Help Islands At this point, you should be fully familiar with the basics. Nonetheless, you are still technically a newbie with lots of missing knowledge. Help Island is an opportunity to learn about such things as communicating, building, etc. It's also an opportunity to get stuff at the local free store. Eventually, once you think you are ready for the mainland, and have found the notecard with the details for how to get there, you can head over to the big time. Category:Basic Category:Education